In recent years, an information processing apparatuses performing wireless communication using a wireless local area network (LAN) has been used widely. As such a wireless LAN, a wireless LAN represented by institute of electrical and electronics engineers (IEEE) 802.11 has been used widely, for example.
Moreover, as wireless audio visual (AV) transmission communication, wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) CERTIFIED Miracast has been proposed, for example (see PTL 1, for example).